living with eddie duran
by dutchgirll
Summary: read and find out ! i'm dutch so i'm sorry for the bad grammar and stuf... i hope you guys like it
1. bad news

_**Heey guys this is again an new story and this time i try to update it i have a testweek so i don't think this week i hope you guys like it **_

_**I have to learn english but i dont want it so i do this its also english so i will learn a little bit of it **_

_**Living whit eddie duran**_

_**Loren lives in new york and mellisa lives there too, loren is a big fan of eddie duran of course oh and her dad didn't left nora and loren **_

_**Chapter one**_

i was sitting on the couch watching _friends whit benefits _whit my best friend mellisa, and eating cereal

oh god this is just too funny

did you see her face, i giggled

Mellisa laughed en gulped down a big spoon of froot loops.

I walked to the kitchen and poured another bowl of the newest cereal, kraves

such a chocolatey goodness"i moaned slurped the milk ouut of the spoon

ooo, thats what she said"mel giggled from behind

Jesus you scared the shit out of me! I yelled she laughed and poured more froot loops into her bowl

**My cellphone ring and i picked it up**

hello?

is this loren tate?

yes who's calling?

this is New York Presbyterian Health System

why are you calling? I asked seeting my bowl down and leaning against the counter

its about trent and nora tate"she stated

W-what? I stuttered, droping the Phone on the ground. Mellisa rushed over to me.

what happened?"she asked

my my P-parents are in ho hospital _**i don't know is it in hospital lor in THE hospital my teacher says it is in hopstial so yeahh…. But back to the story sorry…..**_

what the hell are we still standing here?! Get your ass in my car!"she screamed, grabbing her keys off the counter, and running out the door

_i stood there frozen whit my hand over my mouth _

move loren!

_It hought "you don't even know what happened it could be something totely minor, it could be nothin"i bit my lip did Daddy have a heart attack? Did they get in a wreck?  
mel came back in _

loren come "she said interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head and ran out the door

mel ran into hospital dragging me behind her.

Trent en nora tate"she sait to the lady at frond the desk.

127 3rd Floor" said the lady behind the desk

Mellisa ran whit me to the room nobody had the balls to tell us to quit running, tears were streaming down my face . the elevator was closing about twenty feet away

hold that door"mel screamed everyone stopped whit what they were doing to turn around and look at us. The man did as told and stuck his arm out to stop the elevator

thanks"she said onder her breath the man nodded

Mel pressed 3 in and leaned against the wall, breathing havily. I looked down and realized i was wearing nothing but a white thank top and green soffee shorts, i wasn't even wearing Shoes just fuzzy stripped pink Socks i didn't even care at hat time. The elevator dinged and we runned out of it heading down the hall

127! She yelledand pulled me in there. The curtain was drawn around the beds. A nurse whit curly black hair walked out of it

? he asked

Thats me"i said quickly stepping in frond of mellisa. he motioned me over to her. I glaned at mel and she singnaled me to go i slowly walked over there

Your parents.."the nurse trailed off

What happened?"i snapped

They um…. They go tinto a head on collision with an truck

_My heart stopped_

_No_

_no this can't be_

_I started bawling, before i know it mel was by my side stroking my back_

They oke right? I asked. The nurse was silent.

Right? I asked desperately

Right? I wispered

They died instantly they still brought them here to see if there was something we could do, but not anymore

_That was the last i heard before darkness took over me _


	2. moving to LA

So here is chapter 2!

_I woke up with a killer headache. I saw a nurse talking to mellisa_

Look who's up"the nurse smiled warmly at me

What happened?"ik asked touching the back of my head

You passed out"mel said.

_Thats when it all came rushing back to me, i shook my head_

No! It was a dream right?"i asked desperatly. Mel and the nurse exchanged glances. The nurse whispered something to mel and she nodded.

Um, loren can i talk to you? Mel asked, i nodded and we walke out the door

Do you remember what happened a few ours ago? She asked

Are they realy gone? I asked hardly above a whisper

Mel nodded slowly and pulled me into a tight ambrace and i cried

Where do i go?, what do i do?" i sobbed

Listen loren i promise its going to be alright it may seem realy shitty right now, but it will be better"

Thanks"i sniffled

Do you have any uncle our aunts? You could live whit me if you want"mel asked

I tought about it for a minute before saying "thanks mel but my mother has a brother

Great! She smiled "what is his name" she asked

Uuhhh jake i never met him he lives in LA it is her half brother he was adopted

Jake what jake ….. ? mel asked

Uhm jake madsen _**i don't know but is was something like this **_

Ok, i'll go tell the nurse

We walked back to the room "hey ryan"the nurse turned around

Hello mellisa"he smiled warmly

I looked behind him, he was starting to cover up the bodies

Loren has an uncle called jake madsen"mel said

Jake madsen let me look that up… oh yeah he lives in LA right?

I nodded my head "so i might be moving to los angeles? I asked blinking a few times

Thats the last bag"mel said quietly

I'm gonna miss you mel"i said sadly

I'm going to miss you to lo"mel said

We hugged each other and wiped away our tears

Mellisa's dad brought us with her brother phil

Phil hugged me next "be carefull okey? I'm gonna miss you"

I smiled and nodded my head "im gonna mis you to phil

Call me as soon as you land"mel said as i walked away

I wil mel"i yelled to mel

_I walked through the metal detectors_

"_flight 89 to LA leaves in 5 minutes"a voice said over the speaker_

_i grabbecd my things and sat down next to a man_

hi how are you?"the man said

i've been better, how about you?"

tired, i have to pick up my niece, but i have no idea how she looks like. They told me she has Brown hair, but do you know how manny Brown haired peaple here are, a lot

are you jake madsen?" I asked

are you from the cops or something?"

no?"i said confused

then yes"he smiled

well i found the girl you are looking for"

where?"he asked, looking behind me

me"i said

realy i'm sorry i only have seen you when you was little still a baby then i moved to LA for my job and yeah your mom and i lost contact

_flight to 89 LA is boarding now"a voice said_

well thats us"he smiled to me

I turned to my side to see jake knocked out, and lighty snoring, i shugged and grabbedmy magazine whit eddie duran on the front page i was a huge fan of eddie duran his Music make me feel alive and he is not bad looking….. i pulled out my Phone and plugged my earphones in and listened to _something in the air _and i fell asleep

I woke up next to uncle jake reading my magazin. I stopped my Music and furrowed my eyebrows at him. He was tearing out a poster of eddie duran.

What do you think you are doing?" i asked him. He turned his head to me and smirked, "my favorite singer is eddie duran"he said

Are you serious, mine to"i chukkled

Eddie has some gorgeous look if you ask me"he winked i give him a weird look and he laughed it off

Please put your seat belts on"the voice said

The voices" uncle jake squealed The voices! Not again!"he yelled

Sir, if you don't be quiet, i'm going have to kick you off"an old flight attandant hissed.

How?! Were in a plane, in the air!? He said

Just be quiet please"she huffed

I smiled. Uncle jake was good whit getting you mind of things, even if it was for a little while. I didn't realize how vast this plane ride went by, because the next thing i know, i was riding in jake's car riding to his hose, we parked the car in his 3 story mainsion's garage.

He helped me get my bags and let me to my room

We walked downstairs as there was a gorgeous boy on the couch. I did a double tak.

Are you eddie duran?"i asked in complete shock

Yepp"eddie said

_Oke oke calm down DON'T fangirl don't fangirl right now _

Oh hey i'm loren"

So i see you guys met"jake said

Yeah but what is eddie duan doing on your couch"i asked

Well loren i'm eddie durans manager and we're going on tour whit him for the next year"

_**So this was chapter 2 hope you guys like it i'm so so so sorry for the mistakes **_

_**Well eddie is going on tour and loren is going whit him but i need a few GUYS to go whit them so maby you guys know some people, look i have 2 options help me what you guys want**_

_**Some band i mean them something like the united or one direction or big time rush .who you guys want**_

_**Some friends are going whit them i mean Ian, Tyler (i know they are not realy friends but then they are) and some names who i have to think about **_

_**So please revieuw or pm me what you want the one with the most votest wins ..  
or say a band it have to be GUYS! Thanks ..**_


	3. eddie's pov

**Eddie's POV**

I was home trying to write songs when jake called

Eddie: heey jake whats upp

Jake; uhm nothing but our meating can't go on i have to pick up my niece from new york there so i'll see you when i'm back tomorrow

Eddie: oh well should i come to your house tomorrow?

Jake: yeah shure see you three

Eddie:ok.. bye

_the next morning i went to jake's house. i knocked at the door hoping that tracy or jake were home  
_

tracy: heey eddie

eddie: heey tracy is jake here?

Tracy: ehm.. no he is picking up his niece from new york

Eddie: oh yeah he told me but i though that he was at home by now

Tracy: well come in and whatch some tv or play piano i love it when you play piano

Eddie: yeah shure

Tracy: make your self at home, i have to work about a hour so you be there alone can you do that

Eddie laughs: yeah i think i can be on my one

Tracy: oke.. i'll be in the kitchen just yell when you need something

_I hope jake is back soon i want to here him my new song i worked about it for 4 weeks it realy sucks i have no inspiration to write since dianna left me _

**Flashback****

**Eddie: heey babe i'm back"kissed her but she pulled back**

**Dianna: i'm so sorry eddie, but i can't do this anymore**

**Eddie:what why did i do something wrong?**

**Dianna: no eddie its al me**

**Eddie: why i love you"trying not to cry**

**Dianna: i'm so sorry, i cheated on you**

**Eddie: oh no no no i don't care...  
, or want you to be with him**

**Dianna nodded: i'm so sorry eddie, but we had a lot of fights and you always at work**

**Eddie: No no don't be sorry, your right we had fights, but you could tell me that i had to work less i had did that for you**

**Dianna: i know but i have to go, he's waiting for me down stairs**

**Eddie: No no don't go i love you please don't go"**

**Dianna: i'm so sorry eddie**

**And flashback*****

_I sat down at the piano and started to play _

_Guitar Cry_

**_Oh yeah (3)_**  
**_Out on the towns (town)_**  
**_Me and all of my friends_**  
**_Sing up g-town, i couldn't be any cooler_**  
**_Test the nation away (away)_**  
**_Feel like a billonaire_**  
**_We want you have to come, and ruin my parade_**  
**_She looked so Happy not too long ago_**  
**_It used to be me, that made her shine like gold_**  
**_Now I'm in the crowd in she'll never know_**  
**_How much I'm missing her every day_**

**_When i see you i walk by, with that other guy_**  
**_I hide my tears and let my guitar cry_**  
**_I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out_**  
**_She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry_**

**_This is for everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Turn it up so loud you can't take it_**  
**_Everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry_**

**_So cure i had to flirt, her MTT shirt_**  
**_Mum walked ito my life, couldn't be anu smoother_**  
**_We were the perfect pair, like i'ma need your hair_**  
**_So don't forget him, back together again_**

**_Cause she looks so happy not too long ago_**  
**_Ease to be me, that little shine like gold_**  
**_Find More lyrics at .com_**  
**_Now obey the crowd that you'll never know_**  
**_How much you're missing her every day_**

**_When i see you i cry, with that other guy_**  
**_I hide my tears and let my guitar cry_**  
**_I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out_**  
**_She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry_**

**_This is for everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Turn it up so loud you can't take it_**  
**_Everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry_**

**_All of those countless of letters and love songs_**  
**_We' re down to the last one_**  
**_No way, i won't let you see all the pain in my eyes_**

**_When i see you i cry, with that other guy_**  
**_I hide my tears and let my guitar cry_**  
**_I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out_**  
**_She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry_**

**_This is for everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Turn it up so loud you can't take it_**  
**_Everyone whose heart is breaking_**  
**_Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry_**

Tracy: wow thats was beautifful

Eddie smiled: thanks tracy that means a lot, i hope jake like it

Tracy: why not?

Eddie: well you know its kinda differend then my other songs and i don't know i fit is good for the busnes

Tracy: yeah but its a good song and you love it thats what matters right?

Eddie: yeah your right i think

Tracy: think about it, but i have to work, bye

Eddie: bye

I played for a little while when it was 3 i went to the couch to whatch some tv when jake walked in with a beautiful girl

When she came downs stair she saw me

Girl: are you eddie duran?

Eddie: yepp

Loren: oh hey i'm loren

Jake: so i see you guys met

Loren:Yeah but what is eddie duan doing on your couch

Jake:Well loren i'm eddie durans manager and we're going on tour whit him for the next year"

_**Well this was chapter 3 i know its not the fun chapter -sorry for the mistakes-  
i deccided to do a totaly differend story then i thought i would so yeah eddie's friends are going whit him on tour for the next year so i think about; Ian, Tyler Adam and some other names where i have to think about**_

_**The song was from cody simpsons- guitar cry**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Loren's POV**

Jake:Well loren i'm eddie durans manager and we're going on tour whit him for the next year"

Loren: wait. What?

Jake: i wanted to suprise you

Loren: why the hell would you hide this

Jake: eddie duran is my favoriete singer too!"he said in a high pitched voice

Loren: i do not sound like that"she said crossing her arms

Jake: oh but you do…. Look i have to go, why don't you guys talk to eatch other, you will be spending the next year white ach other

_I love eddie duran but i can't tell him that, he thoinks then that i'm a grazy fangirl, well he knows that i'm a fagirlf because of what uncle jake said, but as long as i don't act like it he might like me_

I was interuped by eddie clearing his throat

Loren: yes? I asked

Eddie: you were kind of staring at me with that weird look on your face

Loren: sorry i was just thinking

Eddie: no worries loren, so do you know me?

Loren: i've heard of you before

Eddie: well thats good, so tell me a little bit about you

Loren: well i'm 18 and i used to live in new york with my parents i have one best friend mellisa there but i moved because my parents died last week so now i have to live with my uncle jake"i said trying not to cry, but i failed

Eddie stood up and hugged me

Eddie: sssst its allright

Loren: i'm sorry that you have to see me like this,

Eddie: no loren, you know when my mom died i was a wreck i was drinking and i never came outside, you don't have to be so strong you have to cry its normal, i still cry sometimes and its been 2 years sinds my mom died and by you not even one week, so don't be ashemed for crying

Loren: thanks eddie, thats what i needed to hear

Eddie: lo i meaned everything about it

Loren: thanks, well i'm going to my new room to put some things there

Eddie: can i help?

Loren: no you don't have t you have done enough

Eddie: i would love to help

They walked to lorens room

Eddie puts lorens bag down when some notobook fell out of it

Eddie: loren., i didn't know you write your own songs

Loren: oh yeah but they are not that good

Eddie: not good? These are amezing,

Loren: oh no eddie

Eddie: sing it for me

Loren: eddie no i'm not gonna do that

Eddie: please?"puppie dog eyes

Loren: fine, witch one want you to hear

Eddie: this one mars

Loren: yeah shure

_Mars_

_They tell me it'__s__ nice this time of year  
down on earth  
But my heads been in the __clouds__  
I'm __acting__ weird  
and lost for words_

_Falling__ like the stars,  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something out of reach_

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air,  
like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me  
In the same _room__ a smile away  
feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars_

Never been bound by gravity  
but I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the _stars__,  
I'm falling fast and hard for  
something I can't reach_

I could be there but  
you wouldn't see me

Hover in the air, like  
I'm just a daydream,  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but, you're looking through me

In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars  
Oh, It might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
_Calling long distance__ from a star_

I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air  
like I'm just a daydream  
Oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away  
feels miles from where you are

Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

Eddie: wow..., that was AMEZING! How can you say that it is not good

Loren: eddie you don't have to be nice

Eddie: no loren i mean it is amezing, you are amezing

Loren: thanks

Jake: wow loren was that you?

Loren: uhh, when did you get here

Jake: long enough to here you play

Eddie: jup that was loren, it was good right

Jake:good wow that was amezing, did you write that by your self

Loren: u yeah

Jake: wow well i would love to sing you, maybe you could open sometime for eddie

Loren: uhh.. i don't know jake,

Eddie/jake: please!"

Loren: ok.. ok.. i'm in

Eddie/jake: YEAAAAHHHHH

Eddie:lets celebrate this at rumor

Jake: good idea ed

_**So this is chapter 4 i know its not the mos fun chapter and longest chapter but it was realy hard to write this chapter.. sorry for the mistakes **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eddie loren en jake went to rumor to celebrate that jake is singing loren

Loren: wow this place is amazing

Eddie: yeah i know they have the best food

Loren: i don't know about that, first i have to taste it

Jake: lets order something

They ordered there drinks and dinner

Eddie: well loren try it

Loren: yeah yeah yeah... ok this is great but not the best food i've ever eaten, i can do this mutch better

Eddie: uhu right

Loren: realy i learned it from my mom she was the best even better then me

Jake; well you have to cook for is then

Loren: yeah i'll do that

Suddandly chloe walk in

Chloe: heey eddie did you miss me

Eddie: chloe go away

Chloe: oh don't be so rude to your girlfriend

Eddie: chloe stop we never were togetter

Chloe: i know but that was because you was with dianna and now dianna and you are done you can be with me

Eddie: NO chloe i don't want to be with you, you only want me for mony and fame

Chloe: you know that that isn't true

Eddie: you know i'm right, go leave now

Chloe ignorse eddie and walks to loren

Chloe: so your with this little girl now

Eddie: no she is a friend

Chloe: so little girl how could you steal my boy

Loren: i don't know what you are talking eddie and i are just friends

Chloe: shure watch your back little irl

Jake: chloe leave loren out of this and eddie doen't want you GO now

Chloe: fine this isn't over teenybobber

Eddie: i'm sorry loren, she wants that me and i be togetter, but i don't like her at all she is just some grazy fan

Loren: i undertand eddie

Eddie: yeah its hard to think if that girl you like if she still likes me when i domn't have al of this, and she will deffantly not like me, and she is just not my type she is to skinny and way to much make up because without that she is a moster i think

Eddie and loren laughed at that

Eddie jake en loren fineshed dinner and eddie goes to his own penthouse and jake en loren went to jake's house

Jake: bye loren goodnight

Loren: goodnight jake

**The next morning**

Loren: heey jake en eddie?

Jake: hoi

Eddie: heey loren i wanted jake to hear my new songs

Loren: oh cool can i hear them

Eddie: nope

Loren: aahww why not

Eddie: wel one you can hear and one you can't hear

Loren: ok then i want to hear that one

Eddie: ok.. follow me

**They walked to the piano and loren sat down next to eddie and eddie start to play "**_**guitar cry"**_

_Guitar Cry_

_Oh yeah (3)  
Out on the towns (town)  
Me and all of my friends  
Sing up g-town, i couldn't be any cooler  
Test the nation away (away)  
Feel like a billonaire  
We want you have to come, and ruin my parade  
She looked so Happy not too long ago  
It used to be me, that made her shine like gold  
Now I'm in the crowd in she'll never know  
How much I'm missing her every day_

When i see you i walk by, with that other guy  
I hide my tears and let my guitar cry  
I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out  
She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry

This is for everyone whose heart is breaking  
Turn it up so loud you can't take it  
Everyone whose heart is breaking  
Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry

So cure i had to flirt, her MTT shirt  
Mum walked ito my life, couldn't be anu smoother  
We were the perfect pair, like i'ma need your hair  
So don't forget him, back together again

Cause she looks so happy not too long ago  
Ease to be me, that little shine like gold  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Now obey the crowd that you'll never know  
How much you're missing her every day

When i see you i cry, with that other guy  
I hide my tears and let my guitar cry  
I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out  
She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry

This is for everyone whose heart is breaking  
Turn it up so loud you can't take it  
Everyone whose heart is breaking  
Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry

All of those countless of letters and love songs  
We' re down to the last one  
No way, i won't let you see all the pain in my eyes

When i see you i cry, with that other guy  
I hide my tears and let my guitar cry  
I just wanna shout, gotta let it all out  
She played my hearts strings like a guitar cry

This is for everyone whose heart is breaking  
Turn it up so loud you can't take it  
Everyone whose heart is breaking  
Here's my last song for your goodbye, guitar cry

Loren: aahw eddie i love it

Eddie: thanks loren that means a lot

Loren: this is about dianna right

Eddie: yeah i loved her and i still do you know she just left left me for an another guy and she is happy with him, so i just go with it, she loved me just for me you know she was there when it all started

Loren: so... how about you play that other song

Eddie: nahh you will hear it tomorrow

Loren: aahww come on

Eddie: nope nope its not gonna work

Loren: fine

Jake: loren heey tonight you will play at MK eddie's dads bar, for people to get to know you before we o on tour next week

Eddie: wow thats cool your first concert

Loren: wait what

Jake: your gonna give a concert at MK, well not realy a concert your gonna open for eddie's small concert

Eddie: whow you didn't tell me about that

Jake: oh yeah your right eddie heey my man your gonna give a small concert at MK

Eddie: oh thanks jake for letting me know

Jake: no problem

_**so here is hapter 5 sorry for the mistakes  
**_

_**merry christmas x **_


End file.
